Episode 134 (26th March 1962)
Plot One of the mission's windows is put in by some children playing football. Albert is surprised when it doesn't get a reaction from Ena and knocks on the vestry door to check on her. Getting no answer, Albert assumes she's gone to Vera's but the mystery deepens when Florrie notices that the curtains are drawn and a light is on inside. Albert looks through the letterbox and spies Ena lying unconscious on the floor. They can't get in and Florrie's key breaks the lock. Florrie gets Harry to smash a window in order to open the door. Concepta checks Ena and discovers she's still breathing, to everyone's relief. Annie reveals that Jack has gone to Barnsley to nurse his 87-year-old mother, who has chronic bronchitis. Minnie and Martha are alerted to what's happening while waiting outside the shop for Florrie to open up. Concepta calls an ambulance. Martha accompanies Ena as she's rushed to St Mark's Hospital. Albert makes his own way there but the hospital has no record of Ena being treated there. Harry and Frank board up the vestry window and put in a new lock. Albert agrees to take up Ena's duties until she recovers. The residents fear Ena has died when Albert rings the Infirmary to find out if the ambulance was re-routed and learns that she isn't there either. Minnie and Martha return from Vera's and tell Albert that Ena is definitely at St Mark's. Martha accuses Albert of writing Ena off by going after her job so quickly. Florrie bumps into Martha's son-in-law Wilf Haddon who believes Martha to be in hospital. Albert realises that Martha gave her name instead of Ena's at St Mark's. Annie rings the hospital again, explaining the misunderstanding, and discovers that Ena is on the danger list. Cast Regular cast *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *Corner Shop *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *Unknown streets *St Mark's Hospital - Exterior and corridor Notes *This episode foregoes the usual title sequence and instead has the title and theme music play over the opening scene of children playing football in the street. *While Harry Hewitt and Albert Tatlock wait for the ambulance to be rung, a studio camera being moved can be glimpsed through the smashed pane in the door of the vestry. *Due to the Equity actors' strike, no paramedics or hospital staff are shown and the ambulance doors are closed by Albert Tatlock after Ena Sharples has been lifted inside off-screen. *The End of Part One caption is accompanied by the opening bars of the full theme music rather than the usual refrain that was used in this segment. *Ena's journey to St Mark's Hospital was filmed on location from the point of view of the ambulance approaching the building. Salford's Hope Hospital was used for this sequence. An unusual sequence follows in which Ena is wheeled into the hospital while the voices of Albert Tatlock and Martha Longhurst echo in the unconscious woman's mind. The scene is shot from Ena's point-of-view as she looks up at the ceiling, again due to strike limitations. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Albert Tatlock and Florrie Lindley become puzzled when they see the Vestry curtains drawn and the milk still on the step; while Florrie rouses the rest of the street, Albert Tatlock starts to investigate - and soon the street rushes to deal with a new emergency. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,024,000 homes (joint 1st place with Episode 135). Category:1962 episodes